Danny Tatum
| division = Bronx Homicide Department Manhattan South Homicide Task Force Queens Homicide Department | status = Alive | path = Assailant | occupation = Police officer | title = Detective | first = "Asunder" | last = "Protection" | playedby = Dylan Price }} Detective Danny Tatum is a homicide detective who has an adversarial relationship with Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Background When Tatum worked in Queens Homicide in 1996 he caught the rape-murder of a ten year old girl named Bonnie Weathers. Bonnie was found in an abandoned warehouse in Howard Beach. He and his partner, Becker, work the case hard but never find the guy responsible. He later transferred to the Manhattan South Homicide Task Force and is partnered with Sergeant Lloyd Andrews. On SVU When Andrews is accused of rape by his wife Detective Stabler comes by to play basketball with Andrews, Tatum and other cops. Tatum uses this opportunity to harass and assault Stabler to send a message to back off by Andrews calls him out on it and apologizes to Stabler. After SVU takes both the Andrews in after Patricia assaults Lloyd, Tatum and his colleagues march to the 16th Precinct. Tatum accosts Captain Cragen about how cops are supposed to protect each other and Cragen says his job is to enforce the law. Sgt. Andrew is let go and they all leave together. Benson and Stabler later arrive at their precinct where they arrest Lloyd for rape and Tatum screams in protest. ( : "Asunder") When more victims are connected to the Weathers case, Detectives Benson and Stabler travel to a restaurant in Queens to interview him and his old partner, Becker. When they arrive Tatum and Becker are condescending and rude to them and Benson reacts by smashing Tatum's sandwich and reading them the riot act. After that they cooperate and Tatum recommends looking at Clayton Mills, Bonnie's neighbor, while his ex-partner give them Joe Hayes, an ex-con dating the babysitter at the time. Before they leave Tatum wishes them good luck and they eventually find out it was Mills before he kills another girl. ( : "Countdown") Tatum is later transferred to Bronx and is partnered with Detective Milton. They eventually catch the murder of a drug dealer, Joey Stapleton. A woman named Maria Ramos tells Tatum and his partner that she and her son Miguel witnessed her boyfriend, Fredo Garcia, kill Joey. When Tatum tells her she needs to testify in open court she takes her sons and flees. When Miguel is killed and SVU catches the case Tatum and his partner learn about their investigation through their contacts in Bronx Narcotics. They go to a hotel there they were hiding Maria and her other son but don't find her. They then call the precinct to get the address of the funeral, unaware they are being followed. Tatum and Milton attempt to force Maria to testify when Eddie Fuentes, Fredo's hit man and their stalker, attempts to kill Maria and is arrested by Benson and Stabler while Tatum and Milton arrest his driver. Tatum and Milton refuse to believe they were followed as they pressure Captain Cragen to let them interview Maria and Eddie. Cragen bluntly refuses saying they almost got Maria and four of his detectives killed and wrestles the case away from them. He and Milton guard Maria when they move her to another safe house and they make a stop at the grandmother's house to pick of Luiz' asthma meds. While there, Luiz pretends to be sick and Maria slips Tatum and Milton. ( : "Protection") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2 seasons, 3 episodes): **Season 2: "Asunder" • "Countdown" **Season 3: "Protection" Category:Males Category:Detectives Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:NYPD Characters Category:Assailants Category:Assault Victims Category:Witnesses